Armor
Armor is a catch-all phrase for protectove equipment used in the Siren Star universe. Below are examples of armor that is commercially available and sees relatively widespread use. Light Armor Light armor consists of a heavy fiber weave suit, reinforced at the chest, shoulders, knees and elbows with fibrous and resilient pads. This includes tough but flexible gloves, and an optional helmet. Aside from the space suit, light armor cannot protect a character in vacuum. Light armor favors mobility and ease over resilience. Space Suit Space suits are standard-issue protective gear that allows characters to act safely in vacuum, outside of the protective confines of their ships. The suit is composed of a many-layered synthetic fiber cloth suit with a protective hood. This partially covers a titanium reinforced helmet with a glasteel visor. The come equipped with a small back-mounted power core that maintains a pleasant temperature and environment inside the suit. It supplies a renewable source of oxygen and shields the wearer from solar radiation. Jaunter Leathers The intrepid Jaunters often garb themselves in resilient, synthetic leather tunics, suits or coats. In addition to comfort and warmth in the frigid spaces between the stars, these outfits provide a modicum of protection against cuts and bruises that might occur when journeying aboard a well-travelled ship. Infantry Armor One of the most common armor types, and worn by most military combat personnel, the Infantry grants increased protection with minimal hindrance. It is a full-body suit of loose-fitting, heavy synthetic weave. This is overlaid a resilient para-aramid synthetic fiber chest guard with shoulder, knee and elbow pads. A helmet and protective faceplate is standard issue. Coloration ranges from standard blue-black to various camouflage designs and customized color schemes. Ranger Armor Ranger armor developed utilizes a bio-engineered synthetic fiber overlay that replaces the usual para-aramid fibers. The chest guard and pads are lighter and less cumbersome, but it comes at the cost of decreased resilience. Assault Armor Assault armor is the favored armor of many Coalition military combatants. The tough fiber pads and chest guard are overlaid with thin plates of ceramic carbon fiber, granting superior resilience, but with a slightly increased encumbrance. A helmet and protective faceplate is standard issue Armor Accessories Armor accessories are gadgets and upgrades that can replace various light armor components to grant advances functionality to the wearer. Breather Mask The breather mask is a self-sustaining helmet that maintains an enclosed atmosphere of pleasantly breathable air. They can be calibrated to suit the air-composition and temperature needs of the wearer’s species with ease, though many are built to fit the facial structure of certain races. Popularly used by vasharil to safely breathe air on temperate and warm planets. Vision Goggles Vision goggles are a versatile piece of headgear that can serve a number of purposes. They can seamlessly switch between showing infrared heat signatures, night vision and digital imaging zoom. Sunder Gloves Sunder gloves utilize harmonic resonations and kinetic force to weaken the integrity of inanimate objects. With these, a person can easily knock down a door or crush a weapon. The bulky, heavily armored gloves offer impressive protection but are known to reduce manual dexterity - due to the wearer needing to use an internal interface to operate the mechanical hand analogues. Gravity Boots Gravity boots harness magnetic forces to stick to any metallic surface with ease. They are however ungainly to move about in. Gravity tether The gravity tether is an adapted and miniaturized industrial tool from Frontier Industries. It appears as a bulky bracer with a three-inch barrel extending across the wrist. It is capable of launching a small gravitic anchor up to 10´´ away. This is accomplished with a Shooting roll. Once attached, a thin beam of crackling gravitic energy connects the anchor to the bracer. If the anchor is attached to an object with a mass roughly equal to, or smaller than the user, the tether can pull the object back at a speed of 5´´ per turn. If the anchor attaches to an object with a greater mass than the user, the tether can drag the user to the object at the same speed. The anchor can also be disengaged and recalled as a reflexive standard action. Jumpers Jumpers are heavy-duty metallic boots wired with miniature thrusters. They allow the wearer to leap incredible distances and even maintain up to several minutes of sustained flight. Mule Harness The Mule Harness is a cage-harness constructed to better distribute and maintain heavy loads. A mechanized exoskeleton envelops the wearer and provides a signifigant boost to their physical strength. Relay Pack The Relay Pack is a portable satellite uplink and power generator. While cumbersome, the pack allows the wearer to cut through interference and jamming with ease. Additionally, the generator can recharge and power most electronics. It can also recharge a suit of Heavy Armor, but doing so depletes the generator completely, and it is rendered useless. Heavy Armor Heavy armor provides incredible protection at the cost of mobility and increased physical strain. It is composed of a padded and sealed carbon fiber, spectra-reinforced exoskeleton. This is augmented with various electronic vents, hydraulic pumps and onboard robotic systems that manage weight distribution and increase both mobility and strength. This is in turn overlaid with heavy, protective metal plates. Heavy armor is modular, so gauntlets and greaves can be removed separately. While attached, though, the armor is completely sealed and if the accompanying helmet is worn, the suit can support and protect a character in vacuum. Heavy armor is also sometimes referred to as Powered Armor. These mobile weapons platforms carry much of their own mass, hence the relatively low weight values. When powered down or carried without being worn however, their full weight becomes apparent. Powered armor can usually run for about a week before the capacitors need to be recharged – this requires a special charging facility and ten hours to return to full power. All Heavy armors are capable of mounting and integrating heavy weapons. Valkyrie HTA A favorite among wealthy mercenaries and well-funded paramilitary organizations, the WARCorp Valkyrie heavy tactical armor provides solid balance between protection and encumbrance. The armor is covered in layered interlocking ceramic plates, separated by a synthetic gel-like nanofluid. This allows the armor to concentrate on points of impact, circulating thermal and kinetic force to dissapate energy. Valkyrie armor favors force over mobility, modestly increasing the weares physical strength and increasing agility with the use of miniature thrusters. Havoc HTA Frontier Industries provides Havoc heavy tactical armor as the most resilient and durable armor available. At the cost of mobility, the exoskeleton is overlaid with a vanadium-reinforced titanium-steel alloy, similar to that used in the construction of starship hulls. The massive and bulky suit offers unparalleled protection. Havoc armor is designed for fighting under the most intense combat conditions. While cumbersome, it provides incredible protection and its solid frame is capable of supporting up to several heavy weapons at once. Immortal HTA Based on the design used by Imperial weapon manufacturers, Echelon-Vector Tech has modified the standard Immortal class heavy tactical armor to incorporate more sophisticated micro robotics and thin aurichalcum alloy plating. Thus, this dull-golden armor is much less encumbering than other types of heavy armor, but provides slightly less resistance to damage. Immortal armor is optimized for mobility, and augments the wearer's agility through a combination of microrobotics and microthrusters.